


I'd Want You By My Side

by Melphis_Amekia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I almost wish I could just write 800 word drabbles, Peridot isn't too shy of a nerd in this fic, Soulmate AU, a lot of fluff, both Lapis and Peridot are students-scientists, but I can't stop myself from adding world-building, but it's still a concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: Lapis is a brilliant oceanography student who got a scholarship to University of Washington-Seattle. It was a huge move in her life, since she spent her whole life in Manila, Philippines, and the prospect of a possible meeting with her unknown, English soulmate was hugely exciting.She did not expect the cold to be quite so harsh, though.





	1. The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Here, I'll post the fics I write for Lapidot week. I am a slow writer, so I'm aiming for 3-4 fics for the same amount of day. I hope you'll enjoy them.
> 
> PSA: I will continue this fic here and rename it to "I'd Want You By My Side". Soon, I will rewrite this first chapter too and post the second one, although first I'll have to do some planning and internal world-building. I'll try to get this done as soon as possible.
> 
> The other fic I have planned, that will encompass Day 3 into Day 5 into Day 2 of Lapdiot week(I don't have time or ideas for more, unfortunately) is going to be called "I'd Wait For You" and you can read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8644813/chapters/19825960

The air which assaulted Lapis since she left the airport was not only just freezing; after spending more than five minutes walking in it, she was sure every single atom of heat had left her body. She did not know what was worse - that the air was consistently cold or the biting wind which rose every so often and made her shiver even more. Not even her best outfit for fighting the cold - a navy blue trenchcoat over a snug grey sweater, black pants, Martens boots and a beanie - was enough to shield her from it.

Lapis knew Seattle was going to be cold. It was, after all, one of the most northernmost cities of the United States, compared to Manila, which was a lot closer to the equator and in a completely different climate. Manila was never really cold, even on those rare days when the temperature got low, and the whole climate was generally mild, if humid. Thinner sweaters and scarves were worn more for the fashion than for any need for warmth, for example. It simply wasn’t needed. Lapis imagined her soulmate walking down snowy streets, warming her fingers with her breath(amongst other things she was imagining). Meeting her like that, seeing her color where the first words she was supposed to say were written, would be amazing... if she even lived in Seattle at all. There were a lot of English speaking countries where they might reside.

Lapis remembered it as if the moment was photographed and her mind had the snapshot memorized perfectly - when her father told her the words „Hello! You must be the new _holy shit you must be freezing_ ” were written in English, not Spanish, on her back. It was the main reason why she applied for overseas scholarship. She didn’t need to do so, as the oceanography major at the Manila University was perfectly fine, but the prospect of meeting someone who was supposed to be her soulmate was like a dream. It sucked a bit that paperwork delayed her attendance until the start of January, but she was willing to wait through the bureaucratic bullshit.

So, while Lapis was packing for her move as a scholarship student to the University of Washington-Seattle as an oceanography student, she researched what clothes she’d need to get to be prepared for the winter. Hoodies, shirts, thick sweaters, trenchcoats, long scarves, beanies, boots and such were the solution to her troubles, according to her two hour googling spree. That presented a bit of a problem, since she didn’t own much clothes to begin with, all of them which were unsuited except for a couple of jeans, and little means to buy some as a child of one of the many families who lived in the Tondo slum. The scholarship provided by the university was enough to live on in Seattle(by their words - it was a huge sum to her in Manila) and not much else.

In the end, it was her cousin Azul, who had already moved to the US, who provided her with enough money for the clothes she needed. It didn’t sit well with Lapis that she had to resort to it, but she figured she could pay her back somehow. Students could get jobs more easily in the US, at least.

Even with all her preparation, the actual feeling of the cold was not something Lapis was prepared for. It would have been alright if the school representative hadn’t called her that they were sick and couldn’t greet her and take her to the dorms in a car. Instead, she was given an address and the directions to the dorms, which weren’t too far away, and told her roommate was going to meet her in the main hall of the women’s dorms. That wouldn’t have been a bad arrangement if Lapis wasn’t a walking icicle at one o’clock in the afternoon, searching for the dorms in an unfamiliar city and carrying all of her baggage.

Even though Lapis tried to stay optimistic and just worry about finding the damn building, all the questions she had asked herself before - was it worth it to throw away her life for a foolish fancy, an outdated system for love? She knew plenty of couples who lived happy lives without ever thinking of meeting their soulmates. Was it worth it to change her whole life if she would have to live in a place as icy as this?

With those happy thoughts in her mind, Lapis finally realized she came upon the right address. The several-storied, red-and-yellow painted building rose in front of her, with the sign „Men’s Housing” over the red parts, „Administration” in the middle, and „Women’s Housing” over the yellow. Lapis made her way hurriedly to the correct door and entered like she was running from a pair of serial killers and not the weather.

The hall was moderately warm, which, while welcome, was not nearly enough to stop the shivering. Lapis let her baggage fall, her fingers too weak to carry them more. Besides her, only one other person was in the wood-laden room, and was approaching her quickly. The girl was short, her blonde hair done in an undercut, with big, slanted eyes, pointy nose and freckles dusted generously over her face.

„Hello! You must be the new _holy shit you must be freezing_!” The girl jumped when she realized the state Lapis was in, and then did a double take when Lapis’s back shined in neon green. Lapis would have done the same, but her brain was trying to comprehend the situation. Fortunately, all those drunken nights made her good at talking when not fully in control of herself. Weakly, she said:

„Well, this is awkward.”

The girl’s forehead lit up in lapis blue, those same words shortly revealed under the subtle makeup covering them. She blinked once, twice, thrice, then gave Lapis a slight nod and a huge smile.

„Let’s get you to our place. It’ll be a lot warmer there. My name is Peridot, by the way. I am sure the idiot of the representative forgot to mention that.” She took Lapis’s baggage, struggling a bit with it, and motioned for her to follow. They climbed up some stairs and then took a right, going through the room until we found the door with the number 7 on it. Peridot opened the door, even with the baggage, and said:

„Here’s your new home... for the year, at least.”

Peridot was right about two things. It was a lot warmer in here, and this was going to be her new home, living here with her soulmate. Lapis wasn’t sure how to react at all but stare in wonder at her surroundings. At a glance, the living room was bigger than the one in my house back home, filled with a lot of furniture, some plants, a big, green couch and a sleek black LED TV. The kitchen was sort of joined with it,only the counter visible while the rest was blocked from view by a wall.

Peridot left the baggage behind the couch and turned to Lapis.

„I’m going to make us some hot chocolate. Would you like anything else, Lapis?”

„A lot of blankets.” Lapis replied immediately, making Peridot laugh. Her soulmate had such a strange laugh, or a strange voice in general - high pitched and a bit nasally, the perfect recipe for the most irritating voices - but it was incredibly endearing.

„Alright, hot shot. I’d take off the coat and shoes off, at least, or you’re going to cook yourself with all those clothes.”

Even though her mind was still not fully functional, Lapis realized this was the perfect opportunity to tease Peridot.

„Amazing. We know each other only for approximately five minutes, and you already want to take off my clothes.”

Peridot became instantly red in the face. It was a cute look, especially with how the blush accentuated her freckles.

„N-No, that’s not what I meant, Lapis!”

„Don’t worry, Peridot. I know I am pretty amazing. Honestly, if I was you, I’d have already been taking the clothes off myself.”

Her soulmate groaned frustratedly, giving Lapis an unamused look. It was almost perfect, except for the cheeky little smile playing at the corner of her lips.

„I’m just going to stop with this, get you the blankets and make the hot chocolate. Make yourself comfortable, Lapis.” With that, Peridot disappeared into the back of the apartment.

Lapis did listen to Peridot’s advice, as she was sprawling on the couch without her coat and shoes, waiting for her blankets to come. She already had a plan formed - to completely eliminate any and all traces of the cold, she would wrap herself in a blanket fort and not go out until she was forced to.

„Here you go, Lapis.” Peridot said, dumping several colorful blankets onto Lapis. „I’ll be right back with the chocolate.

„Thanks.”

With the blankets now in her possession, Lapis started arranging them into a big enough fort to hold her. It took longer than she expected - even though they were surprisingly soft, in combination, they were a bit difficult to wield with - but she had them arranged into a nice, big ball of green and blue and red. She did it with herself inside, of course, so she wouldn’t need to fix the spot where she’d have entered otherwise.

„Lapis? What are you doing?” asked Peridot, her voice muffled as if she was speaking from a distance.

„I’m making a huge ball to protect myself from the cold!” Lapis yelled in reply.

„Okaaaaay. Just give me a minute or two more.”

„Sure!”

Her little ball fort was comfortably warm. Lapis had little to compare it to - this experience was new and unique to her, for now. She imagined this was how it felt for those kids on TV shows when it was winter. It was almost perfect, and only almost cause her feet and hands still felt the effects of her outdoor foray. Even so, she felt amazing, and the warmth was making her pleasantly sleepy. If it weren’t for Peridot and the prospect of a lot of answers, Lapis would have succumbed.

„Hey, Lapis. You still in there?” Peridot called out.

„Yes!”

„Come on out then, so I can see you.”

„No!!!!”

„I have hot chocolate.” said Peridot with a sly, sing-song voice. Lapis wanted to resist, she really did, but instead of coming up with a sarcastic remark, she peeked out of her fort with her head and said:

„Give it to me.” Lapis said quickly. Peridot started to protest, starting with „Nuh-uh”, before her face transitioned from thoughtful to smiling like a madwoman in five seconds. It was outright devilish... and beautiful. For the first time since she came to Seattle, Lapis shivered from something other than the cold.

„Sure... If I can get into that ball with you.”

So that’s what the plan was. Lapis didn’t expect Peridot to be so devious, especially since she looked like the „overworked bookworm gamer nerd”. Peridot could apparently play the game too, if she wanted to. That made things even more interesting.

„And what if I forbid you entrance into my castle?”

„Then, I’ll just simply drink both cups of chocolate myself. Oh, look, I’m already starting.” Peridot sipped from one of the cups, smugness radiating from her like a beacon.

„Ugh, you win.” Lapis said exasperatedly, opening the blanket covers so Peridot could pass through.

Once they got settled, which was a bit of a pain(literally, because, at one point, Peridot hit her in the face with her foot), Peridot gave Lapis her cup of hot chocolate. Lapis gave it a sip, expecting a standard, sweet little drink. Instead, her eyes went wide as she tasted the goddess among creams, Nutella, and some sort of alcohol, with which the chocolate was spiked with, leaving a small, pleasant burn in her throat.

„Pretty good, right?” asked Peridot, somehow sounding even more smug. On one hand, Lapis wanted to wipe that pretty smile right of her face, since Peridot was beating her in the snarkiness department. On the other, however, she could barely think because of how cute that smile was.

„Yes. It’s amazing. Where’d you get the recipe?”

„The Internet.”

„Figures. You’re a nerd.”

„You got a scholarship for being an amazing oceanography prospect. I am pretty sure you’re a nerd to.” Peridot fired back.

„That’s... actually true. I cannot deny that.” Lapis said, faking outrage.

„Nyeh-he-he-he, I knew it. No soulmate of mine could be anything but a nerd like me!”

Lapis found herself laughing too, genuinely more happy than she thought she’d be after changing her whole life. All of this was amazing - a new country, all the sights to see, a soulmate who was great and beautiful...

She had definitely judged things too harshly outside, in the cold.


	2. Not an actual upd8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for any fans of both this fic and my other unfinished one.

I will not be upd8 my fics anymore. A lot of stuff has happened in the last couple of months, I have to remake myself from ground up as a person, given the realization about my gender identity, and I just lost the will and inspiration to continue my current fics. If I get a new idea I'd like to write and finish, I'll definitely do it, but I am not sure when or how will that happen. If there's anyone who wants to continue them, I'd be glad to lend them all my notes.

A huge thank you to everyone who read these two fics of mine, and I hope you're having a great life!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, give this fic a kudos and/or a comment(and bookmark) if you liked it(or have some criticisms to make. It's been a lot of fun writing this one, and I even drew something for it too(it's going to be on my tumblr, and please keep in mind that I am REALLY new at drawing).
> 
> Also, I feel like this fic has a potential to be a lot more than a one-shot. Please tell me if it does! I will rewrite it then once I'm pretty sure, and switch to 1st person POV as I'm liking it more as of recently.
> 
> http://spider8itchs-robot-arm.tumblr.com/post/153496130235/lapidot-week-fics-chapter-1 - here's the tumblr post for those who want to see the drawing, it's at the bottom under the read more!
> 
> PSA: Again, this fic will be continued here in the near future! Stay tuned for upd8's!


End file.
